piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cheng and Ching's husband
Right, I have come to the conclusion that Cheng, founder and original owner of Cheng's Castle, was in fact the husband of Mistress Ching and the adoptive father of Sao Feng. My evedince for this is as follows. *The character of Ching is known to be based on Ching Shii (who's marital name was Cheng Sao), who obtained her position through the death of her husband, who, yes youve guessed it was called Cheng. *Its a fact that Ching Shii and Cheng kidnapped a young boy, who they later adopted as their son, his name was Cheung Po Tsai who was the basis for Sao Feng *If Cheng was indeed Ching's husband then it seems likely that the pair of them were the adopted parents of Sao Feng, this would explain a few things, for example *Sao Feng's posssion of Cheng Castle *Ching's reaction to Feng's death at the Brethren Court *How two Pirate Lords of such enourmous power were both able to operate within the confines of China without clashing. *Feng and Ching's shared use of the dragon symbol. *Feng's lordship of the South China Sea which is within the pacific ocean, the place of Ching's lordship So my aguments in total Master Cheng was the husband of Mistress Ching, and they were both in turn adoptive parents of Sao Feng. So what does everyone think of my ramblings.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 20:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Very astute logic, Master Jedi. We shall see soon enough.--ScungiliGuy 02:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Will we?.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 09:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I should think so...the writers would not just leave this can of worms open!--ScungiliGuy 06:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Master Jedi, the theory is very interesting, but there are some facts aginst it: :*The name Ch'e'''ng is't identical with Ch'i'ng, so these two characters seems to be not related. :*Ching's confederation operates between China and Japan, while Sao Feng operates in the waters around singapore, thousands of miles away, and in the caribbean much more pirates operated in a smaller area without clashing. :*The chinese character 嫂 ("widow", pronounced Sǎo or Sóu) in Cheng Yi Sao's name is a different one then then the character 嘯 ("howling" pronounced: Xiào) in Sao Feng's name. :*Ching Shih and her husband were active in the early 19th century, aproximately 60 years after the events in PotC. She isn't the ''same person as mistress Ching. :*The character of Mistress Ching is based on Ching Shih, but has many unique features (for example, Ching Shih wasn't blind, she is much older then Cing Shih who retraced from piracy at the age of 35 etc) :*Cheng, the husband of Ching Shih "belonged to a family of successful pirates who traced their criminal origins all the way back to the mid-seventeenth century." (from ) so it's possible thet the founder and original owner of Cheng's Castle was one of his ancestors. :El Chupacabra 18:27, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I am not trying to say that Ching Shii was the same person as Mistress Ching, only that Shii's mariage to Cheng may also apply to Mistress Ching as there is definately a'' Cheng in the potc universe, and seeing as Mistress Ching is largly based on Ching Shii it seems to be a delebirate nod towards a relationship of somekind. Also Sao Feng is the Pirate Lord of the '''South China Sea' which is IN the Pacific Ocean the place of Ching's and presumably her husband before her's pirate lordship, also official sources state the Ammand, Chevalle and Villanueva were at war with each other because they pirated the same aerea of water.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 19:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I said, Singapore and the South China Sea are far away from the waters where Ching's confederation operates. Just lok at a map of the world. And as the Chengs were pirates since the mid mid-seventeenth century, it's possible that the first Cheng was one of the nine original Lords on the first bretheren. The first lord of the pacific ocean was presumbably Koxinga or his son Zheng Jing.El Chupacabra 16:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC)